Medium voltage switchgears with propellant chemical charge drives are in use for very fast earthing switches.
An example is disclosed in EP 09011839.9. A propellant chemical charge is used to drive a medium voltage switchgear. The propellant chemical charge is ignited by a fuze cable.
Actuators for fast earthing switches have to be extremely fast, in order to prevent further damage caused by the occurrence of a light arc.